Bad Influence
by Cezille07
Summary: Before, during, and after Zob's disappearance. Zob will have to choose between family and friendship.
1. It was Terence's Idea!

**Bad Influence**

_Cezille07_

Before, during, and after Zob's disappearance. Zob will have to choose between family and friendship. (Warning: Some very minor slash content.) See issue 13 of the comic series.

This is my take on how the Zob-Terrence fight began.

Notation: Bold – the Tone/Voice Dom. Italics – thoughts or emphasis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Allergy or any of its characters—it would be cool if I did, though...

* * *

Chapter 1. BEFORE – It was Terence's Idea!

It wasn't his idea. It was Terence's.

"We should go into the Amazon forest and see what kind of monsters are there. We can Box a few and sell them for gold to some Anguana! And if we're lucky, we'll find a tribe of women who will worship us!"

Zob was naturally against it. "Sell to an Anguana? I don't know about that, but it doesn't sound good. And aren't you happy with Johanna? I don't see a reason why you would want to find a whole tribe to feed your physical needs!"

"Don't be such a practical man!" Terence laughed. "Besides, what are a few days or weeks in a new place? Old Mill is too old for me now."

"It might not be safe for us."

"Safe? Do we even have to worry? We're Tamers, remember?"

"And what about expenses?"

"I have a fat bank account now, Zobedja!"

"I can guess where the money came from..."

"No, it's not what you think! I didn't steal it. It's hard-earned money from _my_ job. On the other hand, you're getting little out of your insect business. Maybe it's time to shift into something else?"

Why didn't Terence ever listen? "You've worked this out, but you haven't convinced me."

His friend wore a dark expression. "I don't want to beg. But it's been ages since we last did something together!"

He couldn't tell if that dark look had something to do with the seriousness of the situation or the possibly hidden intentions he was hiding. "Well, you are right. But we can just have a few drinks after work instead of that ridiculous plan of yours."

"You'll stop calling it ridiculous and thank me for it after it's done! Come on. Drinks? That's college stuff. We're grown men."

"Your reasoning is all twisted, you know that, don't you?"

"And yet I've still managed to change your mind, haven't I?" And now Terrence wore a proud grin.

Zob nodded.

"That's my best friend! Shall we leave in two days? By then I'll have everything ready. The plane tickets, the tour package, everything!"

He sighed. Why? Why did Terence always manage to change his mind? Because he wanted him to, anyway? Because he was right?

Either way, it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

That evening, Terence appeared via Teleskates to hide a box of beer in their closet.

"I'll keep this here for the trip," he told Zob.

Zob peeked outside the room. They were alone. "Make it quick! If Greta finds out, I'm as good as an empty Dombox!" He closed the door and leaned against it.

Terence chuckled. "Ah. Well, you know how wives are."

"Just hurry up—"

There was a knock on the door. "Dad?"

Both men turned to the door

"Zick? Is that you?" He motioned for Terence to leave. As soon as he was gone, he opened the door.

Zick looked up at his father and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Me? Oh, no one!" His heart was hammering in his chest. "If your mom asks, you didn't hear anything. Promise?"

Zick looked confused, but answered a meek "Yes."

* * *

He felt a little guilty. Greta had ignored him for the last two days, and now she won't even say goodbye.

"Honey, I'll leave now," he said through the locked door. Their bedroom. Locked. And he was outside.

"Try not to get yourself killed!" she answered snappily.

"I...I will. Tell Zick I love him."

Greta opened the door yelling, "Do you, really? Do you love your son?"

"Yes, I—"

"Then why would you risk your life for a stupid vacation? Going into the Amazon, it's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard!"

"It's not ridiculous. Terence and I just want some time!"

"Terence is a bad influence on you! If he wants his five-year-old son to lie to his wife for fun's sake, that's fine with me. If he can leave Teddy for some crazy trip, that's fine with me. That's _his_ life. But I can't believe you want to do the same thing! Zick is only three years old, and you asked him to lie to me! I can't believe you could even _think_ of such an act! And what if you get hurt? Your son needs a father, and I need my husband, Zob."

"I won't get hurt. I'll be with Terence—"

"And you expect him to watch your back? Sure! Fine! Go ahead! And like I said, just make sure you don't get killed!"

And she slammed the door in his face.


	2. Don't Get Yourself Killed

**Bad Influence**

_Cezille07 _

* * *

Chapter 2. DURING – Don't Get Yourself Killed.

"Isn't this great? I told you it's not ridiculous!" said Terence enthusiastically, and he threw himself on the only bed.

Zob wasn't as excited. They had just arrived at the hotel, all the while Terence was enumerating reasons to forget what happened—this was the greatest trip of their adult lives, wives nag all the time, and a tribe of women were waiting to be discovered. But those were beside the point.

"Terence, I want to talk to you about something serious," he opened.

"Good. Because I do too."

"Listen up, then. I want to go home now!"

"Not now! We haven't done anything yet! Get a beer, forget Greta and let's have some fun!" Terence got up and opened two bottles of beer and handed one to Zob. "Let me change your mind. Give me another chance."

Zob didn't accept the drink. "I don't know why I let you convince me. Greta's right, you're a bad influence!"

"Aww, did she say that?" Terence smiled, and added, "Come on, take off your clothes and I'll show you how good I am!"

Zob's eyes widened. "I am _not_ going to! I'm really set on leaving now!"

"Then let's ditch this hotel and head to the real world! It'll be you, me, and the untamed, virgin beauty of the Amazon!"

"NO! Stop it, Terence! You're not a friend if you want it that way!"

Before Terence had the chance, Zob grabbed his bags and left the room.

* * *

Zob sat on the sidewalk. He had no change, and no Brazilian money. He had to call home and let them know he was coming back. He could beg, but that would be too degrading.

At least here was better than with Terence. He swore he was never going to change his mind for him.

Alright. He could go home now....

"Zob!" The word shocked him out of his skin.

It was Terence. He looked away, to the end of the street. "What do you want now?"

"I didn't come here for a solitary adventure. We're here already; can't we at least peek into the forest and then go home?"

"No."

"Look, I'm sorry if I told you a few things earlier," said Terence. "But you really can't leave now."

Zob threw a glare at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"To start with, I've got this." And Terence dangled a familiar, blue booklet in front of his eyes.

"My passport!" yelled Zob. He felt his pockets, and rummaged in his bags. He must have taken it during one of his pensive moments. "Give it back, you cheater!" He balled his fists and conjured a ball of Dom Energy.

"You can't use your powers out here and expose yourself, can you? You have to catch me!" Terence cried, running down the road in lightning speed. "Catch me if you can! Catch me Zobby!"

Zob left his belongings on the sidewalk and sprinted as fast as he could after Terence. "Come back here! **Terentuja Thaur I order you to get back here!**"

"What? I can't hear you!" the Tamer cried in a singsong voice, obviously enjoying himself. In an eye's blink he vanished behind a clump of trees.

Zob came to an abrupt halt. This was one of the entrances to the forest. Terence led him there on purpose, he realized crossly. But his passport! It seemed he had no choice. He had to go in.

* * *

The place reminded him of the Forest of Cham, where the Anguanas were found. He knew best to avoid that place, knowing at least one very dangerous witch. This place bore little difference—the gnarled, wizened trees, the unnerving ambiance, and the feeling that someone was watching him.

There was no trace of Terence anywhere he looked. He took a potential step towards one of the hollow trees, then withdrew his foot.

_This is ridiculous,_ he thought. _Greta's waiting for me. I'd just better contact the embassy or something. _

He turned back, prepared to follow his steps back to the city. Then a high, ear-piercing cry filled the air. The noise came from within a few meters. Zob tracked the sound and what met his eyes was a terrible monster that by far he'd only seen in the Tamers' Manual.

"Help me, Zob...please!"

Once again, it was Terence. He was being sucked into the Piplor's large, gelatinous body. The monster's numerous eyes darted toward Zob as he approached.

"Terence—" He didn't know what to think. _Save him? He led me into this and now he wants my help! _On the other hand, _But he is my best friend...or rather, 'was'. _

"Please, Zob! Do something!" Terence wailed, trying to free his arms to use the Dom Energy. "**Monster, release me!**" Just then his head was engulfed in the creature's body.

Zob fired an Energy ray at it and it sprayed him with the same gelatinous substance. One of its tentacles lashed out to reach him, and missed by a few inches. "**Get back! Stop right now!**" he commanded, firing more rays. The monster did not respond.

_It doesn't have ears_, he recalled from the Manual, something sinking in the pit of his stomach. _It thrives in hot, damp environments... It has hundreds of multi-directional eyes for spotting prey... Any creature absorbed has little hope of escaping... The prey drowns, like in quicksand.... _

"Hold on," he said, running around the monster's body to come closer to Terence, who was only half-conscious. "Hold on!" He collected his Energy and fired a powerful blast at the Piplor. Terence was partially freed. Zob pulled him out and continued bombarding the monster with his Energy ray. "Get out, get out now!" he directed.

The dazed Tamer crawled to safety and clutched at a nearby plant. "Th-thanks pal...." Terence slowly rose to his feet and shook off the initial shock.

"Alright, now let's straighten out this monster!" Zob declared. He looked beside him and saw empty air. "Terence?"

A voice answered him from a distance, "Not in this life, buddy! See ya!"

"Terence?! Come back—" Zob couldn't finish his sentence; one of the Piplor's tentacles whipped his mouth shut. And soon enough, his whole body was sinking into the monster's liquid, lethal form.

He saw his 'friend' through the gelatine. "Terence! Pull me out!" he tried to yell, but could not. _You bastard, running for your life after I saved you!_

_I'm doomed._

The thought of Zick and Greta still waiting for him made his stomach lurch. _Your son needs a father, and I need my husband, Zob._ Greta was right, as she always was.

_I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Greta! I love you and Zick! I should've stayed home, I want to come home now! _

In a final attempt, he focused all his remaining Energy and released it abruptly.

He found himself lying on the warm forest floor, surrounded by tall, fragrant grasses. The sun was high above him. Forest life was in full bloom, although one creature's life just ended in his hands. The remains of the deadly creature spattered everything within ten feet of him.

It took a while for his eyes to focus, and a while longer to see that a large figure was watching him. It wasn't a monster. It looked like...a giant cat. His chest rising and falling rapidly, he reached up to touch it. "Here kitty kitty," he said quietly. The cat licked its lips, and it was then he realized that he had no domestic power over it—like the Piplor, the cat most likely thought of him as lunch.


	3. Choose Family

**Bad Influence**

_Cezille07 _

* * *

Chapter 3. AFTER – Choose Family.

The day he arrived at his own doorstep again felt like heaven.

At least until he came inside.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh, that Zob shouldn't have left at all! I warned him enough but he never listened!" sobbed Greta from the living room.

"Dear Greta, he was a brave, brave man. Zob was a valiant Tamer until his last breath," a male voice said.

Something in the back of his mind told him who it was: Terence. And something at the pit of his stomach told him to wait at the doorstep and listen.

Greta tried to keep her voice steady, but her tears betrayed her, "Oh Terence, how will I ever tell Zick? I don't know if he'll understand...."

"Come here...."

"No, don't _embrace_ me! I know it's _your_ fault! Zob trusted you to watch his back like he always watched yours! You're a traitor, I know it! Get out of my house! I don't want to see you ever again!"

"You don't understand! I tried to save his life! I fought as hard as I can, but the monster was too strong for me."

"Zob is more powerful than you!"

"But where's your husband _now_?"

Greta made no further answer. Terence stood up to leave. "You know where to go if you need me."

Zob hid himself among the now giant pots of plants. He was thankful he was small enough to hide in a leaf's shadow. Once Terence was gone, he crept inside the formidably grieving household to find his wife weeping on the carpet.

"Greta," he uttered uncertainly. "Greta!"

Greta looked up and searched wildly around her. "Zob...?"

"I'm here, Greta!"

"Where are you?" She wiped her tears carelessly. Her eyes landed a few on a tiny figure. "Zob!"

Their eyes met, and for a long moment they could do nothing but stare. Zob was as small as a thumb. Greta was unusually shaken and dishevelled.

"I knew it, you're too strong to be defeated by some monster!" she whispered. She reached for him, and he climbed into her open palm. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry, Zob...." She 'hugged' him, put him close to her heart.

Zob returned the 'embrace'. It felt like hugging a warm, supersized pillow with a heartbeat. "I love you," he said. Did she hear it? It didn't matter. He was home now. Alive and in one piece, though not necessarily in the same state as he left.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Greta, some composure returning to her tone.

He didn't know either. He was alright, but how would they tell Zick the truth? How long would he have to be like this? How would he continue whatever normalcy he had established for his family?

"I don't know," he said truthfully, "but we'll figure something out."

"Zob," Greta began. A teardrop formed in her eye and fell on Zob's head, drenching him. "No matter what you are. No matter what happens. I love you. You have me, alright? Remember that."

* * *

It was evening once again. He ate dinner in a drawer, bathed in a teacup, and prepared bed in a matchbox.

"Zob," called Greta. She opened the drawer and took him in her palm. "Zick's asleep. You can come out now; I have a little surprise for you."

He looked up. Yes, he was surprised. It was terrible that he couldn't show Zick how he looked like, let alone tell him what and how it happened. Now he'd have to stay hidden until he got back to normal—if and when that would happen remained as much of a mystery as why Terence would deceive him.

"Did you tell Zick...?" he asked—and changed his mind. He didn't want to know the answer.

"I told him you're in the forest, studying insects, and that you may take a while to get back." Greta shook her head. "I didn't know what else to say."

Zob exhaled slowly. "That's...good enough for now."

Greta went downstairs and slipped through the backdoor without a noise. "Close your eyes."

He obeyed, and found the walk extremely nauseating. He lay down on her hand and held on to her finger as she took him to the dark outside.

"You can look now."

Zob opened his eyes. They were in the greenhouse. In front of him was a majestic piece of architecture made for female toddlers. "A dollhouse?" He felt his eyes brim with hot tears.

"I was cleaning out our closet after you left, and Mom showed me a small, hidden compartment. She had kept all our baby clothes, bottles, even our favorite toys," explained Greta.

It was the little toy house she played with when they were children. He remembered the few times he was forced to play with her because the monsters weren't good playmates, and the times she cried because it broke. They pretended a little family lived there. Zob played the father and Greta, the mother. They imagined a little baby crying in the playpen, and they argued over who had to feed it milk and change its diapers.

Over the years, the dollhouse fell into the background—they grew up, they Canned monsters, they fell in love, they made a real family.

Zob sampled the utilities, and though none of them worked, he was pleased. The rooms were just his size. Several sets of newly-sewn clothes lay folded on the tiny but comfortable bed. A few picture frames hung on the wall: family pictures, their wedding photo, and the most recent shot of Zick.

"Thank you," he said. He had a warm feeling in his chest. He wanted to embrace her again, not wanting to care whether or not she crushed him in the effort. He had everything he needed right there.

As for Terence; the man would get his fair share of revenge someday.

*** * END * ***


End file.
